Rin's friend
by Nicolllette13
Summary: Rin has made a powerful new friend. A young goddess to be exact. But Sesshomaru also makes a friend out of it, one who makes him feel its alright to love Rin. But of course Naraku has to have power, so why not steal it from a goddess?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything off of Inuyasha. If I did Sesshomaru would be locked in my basement where I can pet his fluffy ^^**

**Note: Me and my best friend made this before summer started. Though she doesn't have an account here so I'll end up posting all the chapters. This takes place when Rin is still young and the time line is around the Final Act, I believe. We never established that exactly. Don't worry, by the end of the story Sesshomaru will be with Rin! just trust me.**

1

It all started in a meadow with Rin. Rin was humming to herself, picking flowers and medicinal herbs for her lord Sesshomaru like usual. That's when Angel skipped towards the meadow and saw a girl her age with ginger brown hair, brown eyes, wearing an orange and white checkered kimono Rin turned around at the sound of some one behind her to see a small girl about her age with long dirty blond hair and in a sky blue silk kimono, with glowing royal blue eyes who was holding a golden wand with a silvery sparkling star.

Rin walked up to her, happy to see a girl her age "Hello, my name is Rin" she stated socially with a smile. Angel had no sense of fear "hi! I'm Angel" she told Rin, waving hyperly. "Are you knew to the Western Lands? I have never seen you around and you mini staff is pretty" Rin asked curiously before poking the star fearlessly "It sparkles!" Rin gasped in awe.

Angel waved the wand hyperly, making sparkles fly off it "I know, it's called a wand. My mama made it for me to help me control my abil-abilit-…powers! And yep, I'm new!" Angel explained, liking Rin already. "Wow! That is so amazing!" Since Rin traveled with a demon, she wasn't phased by Angel's words about powers. Rin held a Lily up to Angel like she would to Sesshomaru. "Do you like Flowers?" Rin asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Yes! These are my favorite" Angel took the lily "My mama gives them to me all the time!" Angel added. "I love them! I give them to Sesshomaru-sama all the time!" Rin giggled before she took about seven and skillfully wove them into a crown and handing it to her "Here, this is a symbol of our friendship!" Rin exlcaimed happily. Angel gladly placed the crown on top of her head "Thanks! Oh here, let me make you one" Angel waved the wand and had a copy of the flower crown appear on Rin's head. Rin giggled and straightened it on her head "That is so cool!"

(_About half a mile to the east with Sesshomaru_)

Sesshomaru sensed the presence of a strong alpha near by and sniffed around to make sure Rin was within smelling distance "Jaken go find Rin." Sesshomaru commanded without emotion.

(_Back at the meadow_)

Angel looked around, sensing her mother "Mommy!" she squealed, running to the trees excitedly. Rin shifted her attention to the under brush to see a stunning woman with a violet warrior's kimono, a sword strapped to her waist, her hair pulled in a high pony-tail with spinning golden ringlets running down her back, and with stormy blue eyes. "That is your Mother?" Rin stared in awe.

"Yep!" Angel took her mother's hand and pulled her over. "This is my new friend, Rin" Angel declared to her mother. Her mother, Andriana, smiled at Rin before sensing two demons headed their way. Jaken was the first to appear "Rin! Your Master has the need for your return! How dare you run off on your own!" Jaken shouted in reprimand. He ignored Andriana and turned to see Sesshomaru standing there, looking at the very person he ignored.

Sesshomaru glanced at Rin and stepped on Jaken for being so prudent to the little girl. He then nodded to the alpha female before him. Andriana nodded to Sesshomaru regally before looking down at Jaken. "Quite a loudmouth companion you have there" Andriana finally spoke.

"Well, sadly I don't think he knows when to shut up." Sesshomaru stated, just standing on the imp, not moving. "Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin ran up and handed him a flowery crown made moments before he came. Sesshomaru merely took the crown and put it on his head with out losing his cool expression. Andriana raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Instead, she looked down at her daughter. "Angel, what were you saying?" Andriana asked softly. "That's my new friend" Angel pointed to Rin. "She likes flowers; can you make some more?" Angel asked, bouncing slightly,

Andriana sighed affectionately at Angel before nodding. She waved a hand; creating many different types of flowers to fill up the meadow. "See?" Angel smiled to Rin. "WOW!" Rin gaped before looking at Sesshomaru for permission to pick and play with the flowers created by Andriana. Sesshomaru only nodded in approval. Rin and Angel then ran into the field of flowers, side by side.

Sesshomaru stepped off Jaken and took a step towards Andriana, making sure not to appear threatening "Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands" he introduced himself, bowing his head slightly as a greeting to her. Andriana inclined her head to Sesshomaru; showing equal respect "Andriana, Nature Goddess." Jaken broke in then. "Mi lord! A Nature Goddess is in your mitts and all you can do is introduce your self? Instead of choosing Rin to be your ma-"

Sesshomaru kicked him before he could finish the sentence and Jaken landed before Andriana. Andriana looked at Jaken "Little toad. I have no desire for a mate. Do not think to insult me by not even considering how I will react" she was completely calm as she spoke. Andriana kicked Jaken back over to Sesshomaru with one boot covered foot.

"Not to mention I already have chosen to wait until Rin is of age before I take her." Sesshomaru kicked Jaken back to her "Do not disrespect my decision with your idiotic talk" Sesshomaru warned his servant. "Of age to find out what?" Rin asked, looking up to Sesshomaru curiously. Why was it she had hear that part of the conversation? Sesshomaru waved her off, looking back at Andriana and Jaken.

Andriana kicked Jaken back to Sesshomaru once more; keeping an eye on Angel and Rin as they went a bit farther away to pick flowers. Sesshomaru noticed her glances at the children "The Western Lands are home to all kinds of demons that could cause mischief, I'm impressed to meet someone who actually keeps an eye on their child as well as you do" Sesshomaru stated as he walked away.

Andriana followed Sesshomaru out of respect for the fact he was talking. They could sense eachother's power, there for a mutual respect was being built.

Suddenly, Rin screamed in horror at the sight of a demon amongst the trees. "SESSHOMARU-SAMA! Help me!" Rin dropped her flowers and attempted to run with Angel. "Mama!" Angel cried out in fear.

Sesshomaru turned at the sound of Rin's screaming. Andriana reacted faster as soon as Angel scream. She teleported to the children and threw the demon by the throat; using so much force the demon was flung out into the meadow. Andriana quickly pulled out her dagger and was at the demon in an instant; then she realized what type of demon it was. "What in the world?…" Andriana muttered in disbelief.

"It is a Weasel demon. They go after small children" Sesshomaru explained before walking over to Rin and hugging her "Are you okay, Rin?" he asked in a whisper. "Yes, I am fine, Sesshomaru-sama." Rin hugged him back. "Thank you Nature Goddess...Andriana, for saving Rin." Sesshomaru turned to her, bowing his head respectively at her fighting skill.

Rin curtsied to her. "Thank you Andriana-sama. Angel, your mother is amazing!" Rin smiled to her friend. Andriana released the weasel demon and kicked it, making the beast scurry away. She then nodded to Sesshomaru; picking up Angel. "Are you okay, baby?" Andriana asked as she quickly scanned her daughter for wounds. "I'm okay" Angel assured her mother "And Rin, My mama is magical!" Angel stated waving her wand around proudly.

Rin smiled happily "Can they come with us Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin suddenly asked in a hopeful tone. "Well, I am sure as a Goddess, Andriana has a lot of things she needs to tend to, but I will grant her safe passage through the Western Lands if she would like to-" "Please!" Rin cut him off, her hands clasped together, her eyes big and pleading.

"Well it is up to her and her pup..." Sesshomaru sighed inwardly, unable to resist the small girl. Angel pouted and tugged on her mother's kimono. "Can we? I wanna play with Rin more!" she pled. Andriana looked at Sesshomaru. "As a nature goddess, I do my work by traveling the lands when I choose. If you do not object I would like to accompany you for Rin and Angel's sake" she stated, wanting her daughter to be happy.

"I have no objections, But I ask you not expect any help from me to support you or your pup." Sesshomaru stated, turning and walking away. Andriana raised an eyebrow at that, she had never thought to ask such a thing. Rin turned to Andriana "That is just the way he is, soon he will grow used to you and that policy will change" Rin promised before leading the path behind her Lord Sesshomaru.

And so the journey began.

**Well, tell em what you think in a review. Is anyone curious enough for me to upload another chapter? I await your responses. ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything off of Inuyasha. If I did Sesshomaru would be locked in my basement where I can pet his fluffy ^^**

**Note: Well, here's the second chapter. I figured since this story is actually done, I shouldn't waste time putting up chapters. enjoy.**

2

The group was walking along the trail. Andriana and Sesshomaru were walking in front. Rin was on AhUn with Jaken walking by them. Angel was on a little cloud beside AhUn that her mother created.

"Sesshomaru; I had not noticed because of the long sleeves. But you seem to be missing an arm" Andriana pointed out, staring straight ahead. She knew this was going to be a tricky subject, but she wasn't one to not speak her mind. "I lost it in battle" Sesshomaru stated blankly, though there was a twinge of hurt pride at the memory. "If you lose something in battle, then isn't it the most honorable way to lose it?" Andriana asked as she stared at the sky.

Sesshomaru nodded once "That is well put, May we drop the conversation?" Sesshomaru didn't really say it like a question, but he wasn't about to order a goddess around. "Very well" Andriana didn't need to offend this demon, not when Rin had become Angel's friend.

Meanwhile, Rin was poking Jaken gently on his stomach to make him cringe. "You ungrateful child! Stop poking me!" Jaken shouted, jumping up and down. Angel leaned over the cloud and poked Jaken with her wand; following Rin's actions. "This is funny" she declared with a giggle. "Why you arrogant, idiotic child!" Jaken turned to Angel "You have no respect for your elders! Why Sesshomaru-sama even brought you with us is a mystery to me!" Jaken raged, pounding his staff.

"I made my choice, do not question it Jaken" Sesshomaru commanded without looking back. It was a different story with Andriana. She turned on her heel; glaring straight at Jaken with rage in her eyes "What did you just call my daughter?" she growled out. No one messed with her child. No one.

Sesshomaru stoped her with his good arm "It is okay, we can kill him later" Sesshomaru said in almost a brotherly fashion, pushing her along by her shoulder. "Rin, you may step on him if you would like" Sesshomaru offered casually.

"Yay! Thank you Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin cheered before stepping on Jaken. "You whimsical brat how dare you step on the great Jaken!" Jaken said with a choke as Rin stood on him. "Sesshomaru-sama told me I could" Rin smiled happily at the squashed Jaken at her feet. Angel just giggled and played with her wand. "Don't worry mama, Mr. toad is just being silly" Angel shrugged, smiling at Rin and Jaken.

Andriana turned around and continued walking with Sesshomaru; keeping ears open for Jaken who she now found a bit of an idiot. As long as Angel wasn't upset, she was fine with it. Jaken was inwardly sulking: _Great I was once a great demon and now I am reduced to but a mere toad… Ribbit._

Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder to the kids and saw Angel holding her wand "May I ask the reasons your pup holds that 'wand'?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the goddess. "Simple; it channels her power. If Angel was to let go of that wand for more than a few moments; her power would unlock and destroy anything within a mile's distance around her" Andriana stated conversationally, even knowing the actual danger that eminated.

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding "It seems natural, her being the successor of a Goddess" Sesshomaru suddenly caught a whiff of a foul half-breed and bared his claws "Rin, you and Angel take cover" he commanded, a light growl under his breath.

Andriana placed a hand on the sword strapped to her waist. "Something dangerous is headed our way?" she asked, quickly becoming concerned for her daughter's safety. "I would call it more of a nuisance then a threat. But yes, dangerous if the young ones get involved" Sesshomaru explained, turning to see Inuyasha and his clan morph into their vision.

Inuyasha's voice could be heard from across the field "Well what do we have here? It looks like you just can't keep away! Would you like me to hack your other arm off?" Inuyasha spat. Sesshomaru growled, but coolly covered it "Leave little brother, I do not want to fight a senseless battle with you" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Oh, so I get it, the "oh so great Sesshomaru" Is afraid of being cut down by little old me!" Inuyasha continued to taunt his older brother. Sesshomaru let out another growl and placed a hand on Tokijin. "Kitty!" Angel suddenly shouted and ran over to them; looking at Kirara in Sango's arms. Kirara jumped down and nuzzled Angel; mewing.

Angel happily sat down and pet Kirara. Sesshomaru took a hand off the hilt of his sword and retreated, putting his back to Inuyasha. He had to allow Andriana to claim her child. "Thank you" Andriana inclined her head to Sesshomaru before muttering "She has no sense of fear what so ever."

Andriana then stopped a few feet away from them; keeping an eye on Inuyasha "Angel, come on" she motioned for her daughter. Angel turned to her mother; hugging Kirara "Can we keep her?" Angel asked with big eyes. "No sweetie, she belongs to…" Andriana trailed off looking at the woman Kirara had been held by.

"My name is Sango, that's Kirara" Sango smiled a bit kindly. Andriana nodded and knelt down for Angel. Angel ran over and climbed into Andriana's arms eagerly. Andriana picked her up and began walking back to Sesshomaru.

"Oh I get it now! Sesshomaru finally found a Mate! Ha-ha! What a miracle!" Inuyasha suddenly burst out. Sesshomaru coolly picked up a decent sized rock and chucked it at Inuyasha, hitting him square in the nose. "Perfect aim Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin exlaimed, running up behind him.

Andriana stopped halfway; turning and glaring at Inuyasha. "I can assure you, I am not his mate. I am traveling with him because my daughter has befriended Rin. Think before you speak, mongrel" Andriana growled. She hated assumptions about her.

"What did you say you Dumb ass blon-" "SIT BOY!" Kagome suddenly intervened, making Inuyasha face plant into the ground. "Sorry about him. I'm Kagome. That's Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara; and the loudmouth there is Inuyasha" Kagome explained to Andriana, pointing to Inuyasha as he twitched on the ground.

"Why do you do this to me!" Inuyasha groaned as he slowly tried to get up. "Sad little brother, even for you" Sesshomaru stated before going off to the side and sitting on a rock letting Rin play with his silk hair.

Andriana let Angel down; deciding to let her play with Kirara "Hello then" Andriana nodded to the others. What Andriana hadn't been prepared for was Miroku. He came strolling up, and before anyone knew it, he was up to his old tricks. "Well I do not understand why a man would pass up a beauty like your self" Miroku said as a compliment before grabbing one of her hands and smoothly slid the other behind her, rubbing her firm behind.

For a moment, Andriana was in disbelief as her eyes widened "What…are…you doing?" she gaped. "Would you consider baring my children?" Miroku asked smoothly as he always did. there could all be a mutter from Sesshomaru heard in the back ground : "I take it back little brother," he began as his gaze shifted to Miroku "That is sad."

A loud growl could be heard from Andriana as she backhanded Miroku across the face before doing a roundhouse kick that sent him flying. Miroku landed a good distance away, and you could here him shout: "Is every one out to get me!"

"I like her" Sango stated in approval, pointing to Andriana. "Idiot" was Shippo's muttered response in reference to Miroku as he shook his head disapprovingly. "Silly monk! My mama is a nature goddess and no one touches her without her permission" Angel exclaimed before she began chasing Kirara around in circles.

Miroku heard the little girls words as he walked back over. The statement made his jaw drop "Please forgive me Nature Goddess!" Miroku bowed repeatedly, his hand in a prying position like it had a mind of his own. "Resist all temptation" he whispered very quietly to himself.

Meanwhile, others were having there own responses. "Wow really!" Shippo began jumping up and down "Shippo at your service!" he declared, his young fox pride showing. "Whoa no Fucking way!" Inuyasha began spazzing out the way he always did when he disbelieved someone. "That chic ain't a Goddess! No way shape or form!" he protested loudly.

Andriana just stared at Inuyasha. There was a hidden anger in her eyes at the fact someone would call her a fake. Storm clouds began to roll in, pitch black and holding menace. "Really little brother?" Sesshomaru shook his head at Inuyasha's stupidity. He turned, taking Rin in his lap and letting her pick flowers from in front of them "Are you really that dense?" Sesshomaru made it sound like a rhetorical question. Sesshomaru then turned to Andriana "Please calm those storm clouds, he is not worth the energy"

"Hypocritical much?" Andriana grumbled slightly, turning back to Inuyasha; reluctantly and begrudgingly calming the clouds "You are lucky I do not like being violent in front of my daughter or else I'd of proved you wrong by now" she threatened calmly. Andriana truly hated her daughter unhappy, which was really while she held back.

"Feh! What ever! You couldn't take me!" Inuyasha taunted, putting a hand on his Tetsusaiga. "Um Inuyasha, I do not think it wise to upset any Goddess, especially one who controls the very air we breathe" Miroku intervened, not wanting to get burnt to a crisp via lightning storm. "Inuyasha, could you be any more of an idiot?" Kagome mumbled, smacking her forehead. Angel's small attention span kicked in as she jumped on the little cloud and flied over to Inuyasha; noticing his ears "puppy!" she squealed, beginning to play with his ears.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome "Really, Look what you started!" he spat, referring to the time she touched his ears. Inuyasha glared at the little kid "Get off of my ears!" he growled, his claws growing from agitation. "Inuyasha, Really, do not temper her by threatening her pup" Sesshomaru actually got up and pulled the cloud over to a field of ever growing flowers to distract the little girl; then sat back down with Rin.

Andriana glanced at Sesshomaru; muttering "Liar" that was in reference to saying he wouldn't help her or her child. Andriana looked at the others. "The rest of you, thank you for you're kindness and respect. All of you except the half breed have earned a good amount of respect and even a little trust by being kind to my daughter and myself.

Sesshomaru looked curiously at Andriana; he was a bit shocked that someone could trust a group of mortals because of one little act. The dog demon shook it off. "Feh! What ever I don't care!" Inuyasha shouted in response to Andriana's words. "It was a honor to make the acquaintance of a beautiful young Goddess like your self, and your sweet daughter as well" Miroku bowed respectfully.

"Why there is no need to thank me Nature Goddess Ma'am, I will always be respectful! It is part of my personal code of conduct!" Shippo decreed happily. "Stop acting so brave" Inuyasha growled, bopping him on top of his head, making a bump raise up. Shippo started crying "Owe! You don't have to hit me! Kagome!" Shippo whined, running into the basket of her bike.

"Sit boy" Kagome stated blankly. Inuyasha face planted into the ground "Ouch!" he grumbled into the dirt. Kagome suddenly became alert "I sense a sacred jewel shard! Lets go!" Kagome instantly got on her bike. "Well, it was nice meeting you; Andriana. You too, Angel" Sango nodded to them kindly.

Angel waved happily to the group before floating on the cloud over to her mama. "Well come on Rin" Sesshomaru stood up, heading in his original direction. "Yes Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin cheered, getting up and following Sesshomaru. "Well, Andriana, will you be coming as well?" Sesshomaru asked, walking away without giving her the chance to answer.

"Lets go Angel, Adriana-sama!" Rin called, waving and looking back to make sure they were not far behind. Andriana picked up Angel and caught up at an inhuman pace; placinh Angel on Aun before walking by Sesshomaru again. Kagome looked back as they left also. _A nature goddess, who would've thought?_

"What is this sacred jewel shard they speak of?" Andriana asked Sesshomaru curiously. "If my half-breed half-brother is striving for it, it must not be worth my time. But if you desire it, I will not stop you in your search." Sesshomaru shrugged stoically. "I am a goddess; what would I need a jewel for? Plus; I sense danger in the path of searching for it. I will not endanger Angel like that" Andriana said solemly, looking back at Angel; who was giggling with Rin.

Sesshomaru nodded approvingly at her decision. If she was anything, it was a good mother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything off of Inuyasha. If I did Sesshomaru would be locked in my basement where I can pet his fluffy ^^**

**Note: Enjoy chapter 3 ^^ and please review. This is mostly a nice conversation between Sesshomaru and Andriana talking about Rin.. Sorry if its a little short.**

3

Later in the day, when the sun was beginning to take cover behind the rolling hills, Andriana suggested they stop for the night. With a hot spring poking through the trees and loads of game.

Andriana looked at Angel and Rin playing around Aun in a patch of flowers. "I sense a hot springs near by; I think I shall go bathe, will you be watching the children?" Andriana asked the dog demon.

Sesshomaru looked up at the fading sky. _It is getting late. I don't trust the forest's rivers this time of night, they will be crawling with demons, I will not subject Rin to fishing, and Andriana is off to bathe, by the time she returns, they will be hungry. Fine, I will hunt for them._ "No, Ah-Uhn will" Sesshomaru told her as he walked over to AhUn and takes off their muzzles "I will go on a hunt with Jaken." he decreed.

"Is it capable of protecting them?" Andriana asked with an arch eyebrow. "More then capable" Sesshomaru assured her with a solemn stare. Andriana nodded, dashing off to the springs. "Jaken, come." Sesshomaru ordered as he walked off. The imp at his heels. "Coming Mi lord!" Jaken shouted.

_**Hunting In The Woods.**_

Sesshomaru crouched in the trees above a common feeding ground for wild boar, looking for food. "Mi lord may I ask you a question?" Jaken whispered timidely. Sesshomaru only grunted as a reply.

"Why will you not ask Andriana-sama to be your mate?" Jaken squeaked out. Sesshomaru looked at him disgustedly "Jaken, are you an imbecile?" he asked blankly, wondering how his servant was so dense. "No mi lord! I was just… Just, I mean… She is gorgeous to say the least! And she has your temperamental! And sh-she can rival your strength!" Jaken stopped there, not wanting to offend his master.

"No. I do not have an interest in her." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "B- but mi lord!" "Jaken, I have my mind made up on who I will mate with and Andriana is NOT it" Sesshomaru growled, not liking to be question. Jaken's eyes light up in shock. "Who Mi lord?" Jaken asked curiously.

Sesshomaru eyes softened and his voice got lower. His lips twitched ever so slightly as he said her name. "Rin" he said the name in a whisper. Jaken's jaw dropped "B-But me lord! She is a human! And she is 7!" Jaken reminded obviously. Sesshomaru pushed him out of the tree, and jumpped down "Are you questioning my decision?" Sesshomaru asked coolly, stepping on him and walking away.

"No mi lord…" Jaken grumbled as Sesshomaru killed a boar and returned to camp.

_**Back At Camp**_

Andriana shook her wet hair and looked to see Rin and Angel asleep against AhUn. "Thank you, AhUn" Andriana nodded to the beast and started up a fire. She laughed slightly "I wonder if Sesshomaru will be disappointed he caught food for nothing…" she pondered outloud. Just then, Sesshomaru walked into the camp and saw Rin and Angel sleeping. He casually tossed the Boar aside "Well then, this will be good for the morning meal for tomorrow." Sesshomaru took the Tensaiga, put it by his side, placing his Tokijin in his lap and leaned against the tree across Andriana.

"True, and I can use the fur for Angel as well when winter comes along" Andriana decided, looking over to the path where Sesshomaru came from "Where is Jaken?" she asked curiously. "Lingering behind…" Sesshomaru said uncaringly, looking over to the sleeping Rin. Andriana smirked slightly as she observed the small look "You love her" she stated.

Sesshomaru Glanced back at Andriana "Well…" Sesshomaru actually had to pause to look for the right words. Andriana couldn't hold back the small smile "It is fine. I do not judge; and I know you have decided to wait until she is of age. Plus, I personally think she will be good for you." Andriana said with approval. "Honestly, I could care less what you think about me in choosing who my mate is, I…" Sesshomaru paused again. "I just met you" he added.

Andriana nodded "True, after all, there is no reason for you to care. Others would not realize what I have. So your pride is both a fault, but a gain in hiding of _most_ perceptive eyes" Andriana laughed lightly, tucking a strand of stray hair away from her face. Sesshomaru cocked an eye brow at her comment "I believe I have succeeded in showing the world I have no care" he stated, but there was a hint of playful sarcasm behind cold eyes.

Andriana smirked a bit; staring at the fire "I thank you for letting Angel and I travel with you on her whim" she told him, deciding to change the topic. Sesshomaru shrugged nostalgically "Why do you give in in to your pup's whims?" he asked glancing over at the kids and noticed them shivering in the Autumn wind. Unexpectedly, Sesshomaru got up and lay his Mane over them to keep them warm.

"She is all I have. I only wish for her to be happy; to not have to be afraid. It is why I refrained from attacking Inuyasha. She would've been frightened" Andriana explained, deciding not to comment on how kind he could be. Sesshomaru sat back in his spot, taking her words in "You are a wondrous mother, I doubt she has any reason to be afraid around you" Sesshomaru complimented before adding "And really, Inuyasha is no threat at all, just a pest."

With a chuckle, Andriana placed a hand on the ground; forming a long bed of comfortable grass. She then laid down on it "well, I am going to rest" she exclaimed, tucking one arm under her head. Sesshomaru reached over and brushed Rin's hair out of her face "Well, at least I don't have to hide it from you" Sesshomaru told his blonde comrad, resting his head on the tree, just looking up at the stars.

Andriana closed her eyes "You were hiding it?" she asked with a bit of a smug tone. "Damn her keen eye" Sesshomaru mumbled just loud enough for her to hear. "Rest well" he told her a little louder. "I will; and I heard that." Andriana assured him before letting herself drift to sleep.

Even though they were still getting used to each other, a sort of kinship had formed between the two beings. For the first time ever, Sesshomaru felt like he had...

A friend.

**Please Review ^^.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything off of Inuyasha. If I did Sesshomaru would be locked in my basement where I can pet his fluffy ^^**

**Note: This is a fun filled chapter with some Sesshy-Rin cuteness. Sorry again if it's short. Please review either way.**

4

About a week has past after the campfire scene, and this was one of the best days. Every one was full, the air had a sweet breeze and the clouds danced over the cleverly painted blue sky above their heads. Sesshomaru thought it would be a nice day for the kids to rest from their travels and just be themselves. Sesshomaru kept a careful eye from a hill not to far from the field that the kids and Andriana were frolicking in. And Jaken was away washing Aun.

Andriana laughed, playfully chasing Angel and Rin. Angel giggled "Momma can't catch us!" she declared. As the three played, Rin glanced to Sesshomaru who was sitting on the hill top not to far from them. Since she had been distracted, Rin got tagged by Andriana and turned to chase her and Angel.

Suddenly, Andriana whipped around and picked Rin up; whispering something in her ear before setting her down. Rin giggled and nodded her head and ran up the hill. Sesshomaru shifted his attention to Rin as she ran up to him "What do you need?" he asked. "Well Sesshomaru-sama I was hoping" Rin looked down nervously for a moment "Maybe you would like to play with us?" Rin then looked up with a big smile plastered to her face.

"Play?" Sesshomaru repeated the word as if he didn't understand it, cocking an eyebrow in wonder. Andriana then called out to him "Come on; we'll teach you how to play tag. Its more fun with four people!" she said cheerily. Sesshomaru was wondering what caused the goddess to have strayed from her normally cool and collected demeanor.

As Angel waved her wand happily, Sesshomaru wondered what this word "play" did to people to make them so happy. "Well…" Sesshomaru hesitated, looking at Rin and then looking at the others. He tilted his head "Well, okay then…" the dog demon finally decided. Rin held out her hand to help him up. Sesshomaru took her hand, but lifted himself up easily. "Okay then, lets 'Play'" Sesshomaru said, feeling awkward.

As soon as they were near, Angel poked Sesshomaru "Tag you're it!" Andel declared and ran off. "Now you have to chase one of us three and tag someone; then they're it" Andriana explained and glided over the grass away from him. "Okay…" Sesshomaru found this all very strange as he walked in long strides and touched Rin's shoulder. "So now she is it?" Sesshomaru asked, looking at Andriana in confusion.

"Exactly right, now Rin has to catch somebody" Andriana stated, not bothering to move from her spot at the moment. "Well then, Okay" Sesshomaru walked away in long strides, wondering what was the point of this game. Rin ran up to Andriana since she hadn't moved at all "Tag! You're it!" she cheered and ran off.

Andriana chuckled and ran to Angel; picking her up and swinging her around "Tag, you're it" she told her daughter before setting her down and running off. Angel ran after Rin, but stopped when Rin ran into some taller grass not too far away. Rin looked back, smiling and laughing. She was having so much fun she missed the ground vine and tripped over it. Falling. "Ahhh! OWE!" she cried, clutching her knee in pain.

Sesshomaru's attention turned and bolted to Rin. "Rin, What is wrong?" he asked, concern etching into his voice. "My Knee!" Rin whined, holding back tears. "It hurts" she bit her lip and breathed deeply, trying not to cry. "Let me see" Sesshomaru whispered, moving her hands from her knee to see the skin was peeled back and blood was slowly oozing out. Andriana ran over, her motherly instinct kicking in. "Here, I can heal her" as soon as Andriana spoke; the wind blew gently, surrounding them with hidden energy. Her hands glowed a lightning blue as she placed them gently on Rin's knee; healing the small wound. "There you go" Andriana smiled to the dark-haired child.

"Thank you Andriana-sama" Rin sniffled, looking up to Sesshomaru and smiling a weak smile. "I will be fine Sesshomaru- sama" she promised. Still, Sesshomaru picked her up as if the ground still wasn't safe "Feel better?" emotion barely flickered in his voice. It was hard for him to show his love for Rin after hiding it for so long; even if Andriana knew.

Rin smiled big and hugged him "Yup, I feel great!" she giggled. Angel reached up and pulled on Sesshomaru's sleeve "Is Rin all better?" she asked, looking up at her friend. Sesshomaru looked down and nodded his head to the small child. "Okay" Angel grinned and poked his arm. "You're it!" she giggled and ran away.

Andriana laughed a bit "You fell right into that one" she teased Sesshomaru.

A small smile twitched on Sesshomaru's lips "Fine" with a strange determination, Sesshomaru put Rin down as she scattered, being careful not to fall again. Sesshomaru walked out of the tall grass and back on the field, chasing the little kids and Andriana around. Actually having _fun_.

And of course there was a hearty laugh from Andriana "Now you're getting it!"

Later that night; the first winter snow fell and the group set up camp in the field. Andriana had wrapped herself in boar fur; along with Angel wrapped in some; the fire roaring as Angel slept in her mother's lap.

Sesshomaru had just walked in from a hunt with three decent sized fish, two ducks, and several edible mushrooms. He then sat down and warmed his hand by the fire. Sesshomaru saw Rin shivering slightly next to Andriana who was trying to warm her daughter. Casually, Sesshomaru scooped Rin up and placed her on his lap, wrapping her in his mane.

Andriana smiled slightly at the action. "Seems they'll have plenty to eat in the morning" she said conversationally. "There are not many animals left due to winter, so we need to stalk up on food and fast" He reminded her, pulling off his swords with out waking Rin and placing then beside him.

"I can draw out animals if need be" Andriana offered as she hugged Angel closer, keeping her warm. "If we run low on the proteins, but for now, I see fish and winter birds keeping us" Sesshomaru decided; even though Andriana knew he was still iffy about depending on her help for anything. Sesshomaru looked up to the sky and saw birds flying away "It seems they know something we don't…" Sesshomaru murmured.

"Obviously, I wonder what though?" Andriana looked up to the sky as well, hearing the notcturnal animals chittering. Sesshomaru shrugged "Well, I am sure we will have to find out" Sesshomaru gritted his teeth, not liking the idea of danger coming to Rin. He cupped Rin's cheek and pushed her bangs out of the way to see her sleeping face. Sesshomaru's lips twitched into a small half smile at the sight.

Andriana sent out energy to keep the fire going all night. She then lay down on boar hide and kept Angel close. "Good night" she murmured, closing her eyes. "Rest well." Sesshomaru said as he did last night. Sesshomaru just stared at sky and watched as the birds and bats flew over head.

**A/N: So yeah, just another cute chapter. Sesshomaru actually has other sides than his emotionless self! it is grand ^^ please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything off of Inuyasha. If I did Sesshomaru would be locked in my basement where I can pet his fluffy ^^**

**Note: Oi, this chapter made me and my friend cry just writing it. But it shows major Sesshy and Rin cuteness! So please read and review**

5

Sesshomaru and the gang are traveling on the road. They came to a nearby village and Andriana decided that it would be a good time to stalk up on medical supplies and some long lasting meats. "So it looks like this is where we depart, I will not risk entering a village" Sesshomaru stared past them down near the village. He also felt a slight sadness at the thought of losing the only person who even considered him a "friend." But he'd never admit it.

"Silly Sesshomaru, we're coming right back" Angel giggled, holding her mom's hand. "Unless you have been growing tired of us" Andriana picked up Angel and tried to read Sesshomaru's face. She could never tell if he truly tolerated them or not. "Now why would he do that! We love traveling with you guys" Rin declared, smiling happily.

"Okay, I will be waiting for your return?" Sesshomaru was still hesitant. When he left people or vice versa, he'd never expected to see them again. With the exception of Rin and Jaken. But still, it was new to him. Andriana and Angel weren't his loyal followers that had nothing else; they had lives before him and would after him. But he wanted these two around. They didn't judge his love for Rin. They treated him no differently because of it.

Andriana was the first person who'd ever figured it out. Anyone else would've called him disgusting for having feelings for a child. Even though he was waiting for Rin to be of age.

"Yes, we will try to be quick" Andriana answered his question before heading into the village with Angel. Sesshomaru only nodded and watched them leave. He then let his mind wander again.

_(In the town)_

Andriana was trying to buy foods; getting irritated at the people staring at her. Yes, she was gorgeous, but could the humans be a little bit more civilized? Angel saw several men heading out of town, not seeming friendly. She tugged on her mother's kimono "Mama?" nervousness was clear in her tone.

"What is it, baby?" Andriana looked down at her daughter as soon as she heard the uneasiness. "Those men don't look nice" Angel pointed to the group. Andriana looked over; sensing danger. For a moment, she thought of going up to the men and beating the crap out of them on pure instinct. But she couldn't take the risk of being noticed. So reluctantly, Andriana shrugged it off.

(_Back with Sesshomaru and Rin outside the village_)

"Rin, I am going to scout out the plains to the east of here, I wont be far, call if you need me" Sesshomaru patted her head. "Yes Sesshomaru-sama" Rin smiled to him. Sesshomaru turned away and left Rin in the field. Rin danced around, picking flowers. She was so off in her own little world that she didn't notice the men walking her way until they were very close. "Hello sirs!" Rin greeted socially.

"Hey little missy, how are yah?" the leader of the men asked with a sick grin. "Well...uh...I am okay I guess?" Rin was suddenly nervous and got the urge to run as fast as she could. "So what are doing?" the leader asked, getting closer to her. Rin took a step back. "Um I am picking flowers…" Rin gripped said flowers as fear began to swell.

The thugs laughed at the little girl. "Well whatcha got on you? Money? Maybe you got a pretty little momma near by?" another member asked, his hand on his concealed dagger. "Uh.. I don't have a mother.. And I don't carry money…" Rin murmured. Only mother she knew was Andriana. And right now she wished either Andriana or Sesshomaru was here to scare these men away.

"Well then that is too bad…" the leader rasped as he pulled out a knife and held it to her throat, pushing the tip of it into her neck just enough to make her bleed. Rin instantly screamed "Sesshomaru-Sama! Help me!" the leader quickly covered her mouth to muffle her screams "Aint no one gonna save you little girl!" he scoffed.

Oh how wrong he was. Both Andriana and Sesshomaru had heard Rin's scream. But Sesshomaru was quicker when it came to Rin. Sesshomaru was only a shadow as he cut down the bandits that were attacking Rin. Don't you dare touch Rin!" Sesshomaru growled

"Demon!" the injured leader cried out as he and his gang began to limp away. Andriana appeared out of no where with Angel. "Worthless trash" she hissed to the thugs and had the rock lift and pelt the thugs as they ran off. "Oh my, Rin are you alright?" Andriana kneeled down by the young girl as she huddled up in the fetal position, crying.

Angel hugged Rin "What's wrong?" Angel asked her friend. Rin jumped at the hug; whimpering. Angel frowned and took a step back, hurt by the action. "Angel, she's just scared right now" Andriana whispered, holding her little girl. The goddess looked over to Sesshomaru. "I think you should talk to her" Andriana suggested.

"I planned on it, could I have a moment alone with her?" Sesshomaru asked, motioning them to leave. Andriana stood up and held Angel in her arms "We'll be up a mile ahead; we'll wait for you there" Andriana nodded to him before, teleporting.

Sesshomaru walked over to Rin and sat down "Rin?" he could only whisper her name. Rin only whimpered and rocked back and forth. "I-" Sesshomaru paused to find the right words. "I am sorry" he finally said, meaning it. Rin lifted her head a bit in shock at the apology. In all her time with her lord Sesshomaru, he'd never apologized about anything.

"Sorry, I couldn't get here sooner" Sesshomaru scooted closer but tried not to scare her. Rin smiled sadly through the sobs and shook her head; saying he didn't have to apologize. Sesshomaru gently brushed the hair from her side closest to him."May I try to look at your neck?" Sesshomaru asked quietly.

Rin weakly lifted her head up, exposing the shallow cut given to her by the bandits. Sesshomaru bent down and gently licked the cut, healing it with his demon saliva. "There you go, Rin" he stroked her hair gently. Rin scooted in closer and leaned on him. She then started wailing.

Sesshomaru scooped her up and put her in his lap, hugging her "I promise on life and honor, you will never be faced with that again" Sesshomaru swore, seeing Rin crying and scared cutting at him deep inside. Rin gripped his kimono top as if hanging on for dear life. She then whispered: "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama…"

"I am here Rin" Sesshomaru told her in a vow.

Sesshomaru ended up holding the scared little girl until night fall as she fell asleep in his arms. He carried her the enitre mile to where Andriana and Angel waited then sat under a tree. Sesshomaru stayed in that spot all night; just repeating the curse to himself "I should have come sooner" Until he found himself clinging on to her for forgiveness.

**A/N: Putting this up just makes me wanna cry! well, review please for more ),:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything off of Inuyasha. If I did Sesshomaru would be locked in my basement where I can pet his fluffy ^^**

**Note: Well This chapter is pretty much just an entertaining one. We even meet Koga! sorry it took so long, but please, read and review. **

6

Three days after the bandits attacked, everyone is still on edge. Andriana was racing through the forest to scout ahead (considering the entire forest would alert her if there was danger.) But obviously, Kagome wasn't considered dangerous because that was exactly who Andriana ran in to.

Andriana stopped a few feet in front of Kagome "I remember you" she said observantly, remembering the human girl to be kind. Kagome blinked, not expecting to see the goddess again "Hey, you're that woman who's been traveling with Sesshomaru, Andriana; right?" Kagome asked. "Correct. You are…Kagome" Andriana remembered vaguely.

"Yep" Kagome nodded "Where is your clan?" Andriana looked around, half expecting that Inuyasha to jump out and try to slice her head off. Kagome paused for a moment before realizing what Andreiana meant. "Oh, they're not far away, I was just getting some fruit" Kagome held up her bookbag in example. "Where's you're daughter?" Kagome asked as she remembered how protective Andriana had been over the little girl.

"I scouted ahead; she is safe with Sesshomaru and Rin. They shall be here shortly I presume" Andriana explained, not realizing she had been putting her trust in the dog demon. Before Kagome could respond, her friends came up behind her; having gone looking for her since she had been taking too long. "Why, look who is back, Greetings Goddess." Miroku greeted politely before he looked away, trying to resist staring at her breasts.

"Ah well, look who came back for more! Where is that third rate hack of a demon?" Inuyasha sneered as he looked around for Sesshomaru. "Well little brother didn't think you were so cold to your elders," Sesshomaru said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice as he walked up with the small children.

Angel jumped off Ah-Uhn and ran over once she saw Kirara "kitty!" was her exclamation as usual. No one seemed to mind it, too busy dealing with the bickering siblings. Andriana looked between the two "I am getting highly curious as to why you two dislike each other," Andriana's glanced over to Inuyasha once more "Though his attitude would get on my nerves if he was my sibling."

"Can't you sense it, he is a half-breed" Sesshomaru's voice was cool yet condescending, the statement in a tone that said that should explain everything. "Really it is amazing how you and I have the same father!" Inuyasha growled, his temped rising as his hand itched to unsheath his sword. "Yes because clearly I got all of his strength, it is too bad you take after your weak mother" Sesshomaru bit out in that cold tone that drove his half brother up a wall.

"Yeah whatever! At least I-" "Oh be quiet, both of you" Andriana commanded, cutting off Inuyasha. She had her own siblings but never fought this badly with them. Sesshomaru only shrugged and looked away, knowing better than to antagonize the goddess. "Excuse me what did you say?" Inuyasha snarled, his hand going to tetsusaiga.

"I said be quiet. Do you realize how angry you get over the simplest little things? I do not know how the others stand you" Andriana sighed, staring at him pointedly. Sango covered her mouth to keep from laughing "Glad someone has the guts to say it" she muttered before trying to gain her composure. "He deserves it anyway" Kagome giggled, knowing Inuyasha's ego needed to be taken down a knotch from time to time.

But the half demon continued "Yeah well _he_ is the one who attacks me every time I see him!" Inuyasha raved, anger fuming from his face "On top of that, He nearly gets my friends _killed!" _Inuyasha's memories went to when Sesshomaru had tried to kill Kagome and his anger kept rising.

"Let it go Inuyasha," Kagome murmured, putting her hand on his shoulder. "You cut off his arm; isn't that enough to be even?" Kagome knew to Inuyasha it wasn't, but what she didn't know that her voice alone was soothing him.

Sesshomaru mentally twitched at Kagome's mention of what happened in the past. He turned around with a soft growl under his breath and a tinge of hurt pride in his eyes that he refused to let anyone see. Andriana looked at Sesshomaru, nearly laughing at him "You lost your arm to your younger half-breed brother?" she was asking mainly because she knew what a prideful creature he was. But he would need to be a bit more humble in the future when it came to a certain girl.

Sesshomaru glared at her, knowing she was tormenting him. "Not that I'm judging" Andriana smirked, having enough composure not to double over laughing. "Well you are quite naïve" Sesshomaru stated blankly, making Andriana growl slightly. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow almost playfully "Not that I am judging," he was mocking her with the straightest face ever.

Andriana rolled her eyes and let it go. Apparently the demon had a sense of humor under that stoic form.

"Well, Andriana. It's getting late, would you guys like to camp out with us tonight?" Kagome asked kindly, ignoring Inuyasha's glare. He and Sesshomaru would have to learn sooner or later they didn't have to hate each other. Angel who was petting Kirara with Rin seemed to perk up Kagome's words "Ooh, mama, can we?" Angel asked excitedly, her perfect smile showing hopefully.

"I suppose we could for the children's sake," Andriana looked over to Sesshomaru "Or are you and Inuyasha going to try and kill each other?" the question was actually serious, knowing the brothers may well do it.

Sesshomaru walked over to a tree to sit down "He wont be able to kill me, but I wont hurt him." Sesshomaru assured her with his normal confidence. "Oh yeah! Is that a challenge?" Inuyasha growled before noticing Kagome's warning glance to him. Sesshomaru sat down and pulled out Tokijin, laying it in his lap, closing his eyes, and relaxing in the cool wind* "You should invest on this thing called control little brother..." Sesshomaru muttered coolly, knowing Inuyasha could hear him.

Andriana sighed before speaking "Then I guess we shall stay" she told Kagome, before waving her hands; tree branches falling and coming together in a pile in the middle of the area. Andriana snapped her fingers as a fire started up "There, we'll need a big fire for the snow tonight" Andriana stated, noticing the awed looks she was getting.

Shippo was amazed by the quickness the fire had started "Wow… that is so cool" Shippo said under his breath. Andriana smiled, able to hear the fox "Thank you, Shippo" she laughed a little when Shippo got embarrassed.  
"Mama, fire magic! fire magic!" Angel declared, practically jumping up and down.

Inuyasha looked away and scoffed, trying not to be interested in the goddess's abilities. "Fire magic?" Miroku rose an eyebrow, curious. Sesshomaru eve glanced over curiously. Rin ran up hyperly with Kirara in her arms "What is fire magic?" she asked simply.

Andriana sat down on her knees in front of the fire "Watch" she whispered and began moving her hands gently; little sparks a fire jumping into the air and starting to dance about at her will. Rin looked on in awe "Wow that is so amazing Andriana-sama!" Rin exclaimed. "Make it tell a story please!" Angel asked cutely. Andriana smiled; the sparks beginning to look like little people, some sitting in a circle, some standing away; while other sparks are a few strange animals.

"That's us!" Shippo gasped and bounced over to the fire "That is so amazing!" he gawked, sitting next to Angel. Inuyasha whispered in an annoyed voice: "Children." Shippo turned sharply to the half demon "Inuyasha! What is that supposed to mean!" Shippo demanded, the normal fight between them about to start.

Unfortunately for Shippo, Angel saw Shippo's tail and without thinking grabbed it too hard, wanting to see if it was fuzzy. Shippo jumped up and squeaked at his tail being grabbed "Hey!" Shippo whined. "Angel, let go of him" Andriana commanded sharply, knowing Angel could do things without thinking at times.

Angel instantly let go "Sorry mama, sorry Shippo" Angel murmured, her face apologetic. "Yes, sorry Shippo; sadly Angel's common sense and fear is locked in a cage as hard as rock" Andriana smiled slightly, shrugging her shoulders helplessly. "No it is fine you two, it just shocked me that's all," Shippo puffed out his chest "It's hard to not be shocked when you fight as much as I do" Shippo said, typically trying to cover his childish reaction with something amazing; and failing.

Inuyasha mumbled loudly enough for the others to hear "Yeah if you count running away as battles…" Andriana sent out a fire spark at Inuyasha; hitting him in the head. Inuyasha instantly spazzed out "Wha-what was that for!" Inuyasha demanded, rubbing his head furiously.

Sesshomaru chuckled slightly, too low for anyone to hear as his eyes stayed closed. "Obviously she doesn't like you being mean to Shippo" Kagome pointed out, reminding Inuyasha she didn't like it either. "Or she just doesn't like you; its probably both" Sango shrugged, crossing her arms. Meanwhile, Angel saw a grass hopper and began skipping after it into the forest, unnoticed while everyone is talking.

Miroku took that oppurtunity to walk up to Sango and place a hand on her backside "Always so observant Sango, You are just amazing" he praised her in a smooth way while stroking her behind. Sango twitched before smacking Miroku across the face "lecher" she growled as he lay on the ground in pain.

"It was so worth it" Miroku sighed as he rubbed the red mark. "Idiot…" Shippo grumbled and shook his head disapprovingly. Rin giggled and looked at Miroku "silly Monk."

The humorous mood vanished as Andriana's instincts went on high alert. she looked around, alarmed "Angel?" she called out, her heart skipping a beat. Sesshomaru opened his eyes to notice Angel was missing "Where did she go?" Sesshomaru muttered absently as he got up and sniffed the air.

Andriana darted to her feet, looking around with panic "How could she have gotten away? Why would she go anywhere without telling me?" Andriana was losing her cool, her worst fear coming to life. "Inuyasha; help Andriana look for Angel!" Kagome demanded, knowing Inuyasha's nose could help. "Why me?" Inuyasha objected like he didn't know the answer.

"Because you have good senses. She's just a little girl, are you really going to be that cruel?" Kagome demanded, her eyes pleading with him. Inuyasha was about to protest when he saw the hysteria on Andriana's face. The goddess was breaking down all of her pride and composure at the thought of losing her little girl. Inuyasha vaguely remembered a memory with his mother.

"Fine, I'll help" Inuyasha said a split second before Sesshomaru looked over at them "I smell her blood..." Sesshomaru stated and motioned them to follow him into the dense forest. Andriana eyes widened before she raced off in front of Sesshomaru at inhuman speed.

_**Meanwhile, Angel is just dancing around in the forest having lost the grass hopper**_

"Too bad Mister grass hopper went away. And that mean old branch ripped my kimono!" Angel grumbled and looked up as snow began to fall "Ooh! Pretty!" unfortunately, Angel tripped over a rock and ended up knocking herself out. Just after that, a familiar wolf demon was following the scent of Kagome before coming upon Angel lying in the snow. Koga began thinking to himself:_ "If I save a small girl, Kagome will see my good side and maybe she will finally become convinced that I am better then that Mutt she travels with!"_ Koga picked Angel up by the back of her kimono before smelling great power on her. _"What the hell?"_ Koga thought before he gently rubbed his claws over the cut where he sensed the most power leaving a trail of her blood on his hands without realizing it.

Just then, Andriana ran up, seeing Koga holding Angel and growled "Put. Her. Down." Koga looked confused at Andriana "Wait, um who are you?" Koga asked, pointing at her with the bloody hand. Sesshomaru finally caught up to her seeing what is going on. His eyes twitched with some anger "You better do as she says" he warned Koga.

Andriana only saw the blood on his hands as her eyes began to turn red "You vile, senseless creature; give me back my daughter!" Andriana demanded, the nature beginning to be affected by her emotions. Inuyasha came up right beside Andriana with Kagome on his back "Well, well, well Koga, how could I guess? I thought I smelt your foul odor around here!" Inuyasha spat, not helping the situation.

The ground began shaking angrily as the wind blew harshly enough to knock someone off their feet. "You will not be asked again wolf, Unhand that girl" Sesshomaru warned, a slight growl to his voice. "Fine here you go" Koga simply tossed Angel to Sesshomaru, confused by this whole situation. Sesshomaru caught her with one ar as Andriana ran at Koga; pinning him to a tree at lightning speed. She then drew her dagger "Give me one reason not to kill you" Andriana hissed, her eyes steel.

"Andriana wait, Koga wouldn't do something like this" Kagome spoke up, not one to let a friend be hurt. "Angel's blood is on his hands Kagome!" Andriana shouted, the wind and snow blowing even harder. "Hey! Are you actually blaming this on me? I didn't touch your kid!" Koga growled, staring down the goddess. "Liar!" Andriana barked, pressing the dagger to his throat.

Angel drowsily woke up; blinking a few times "Oh, hi Sesshomaru-sama" Angel smiled befor looking to her mother. "Mama, what are you doing?" Angel asked casually, tilting her head. Andriana turned around; releasing Koga and completely forgetting about him "Angel?" Andriana looked at her daughter in almost disbelief.

Sesshomaru put down the wiggling child, steadying her so she doesn't fall down "I think she will be fine" Sesshomaru assured, his expression it's normal calmness about. Andriana couldn't respond to him as she ran over; kneeling down to Angel "Sweetie, are you alright?" Andriana asked, needing to hear it for herself.

"Yeah; I saw a grass hopper so I went after him. But then I lost him when a stupid old tree branch cut my kimono. So I just started dancing around here. I saw some snow but then I fell and it was all dark. Next thing I know all this is happening" Angel stated innocently, smiling. The adults resisted there urges to facepalm.

"See I didn't touch your damn kid! I just found her that's all!" Koga shouted, not knowing just how much danger he had been in. Andriana stoodds up, holding Angel. Her calm, regal composure was back at the full front as she looked at Koga "I am sorry for misjudging the situation; but you will find it wise not to yell at me" Andriana warned firmly.

"Koga, have a little respect, she's a nature Goddess" Kageem interjected before he could say anything else stupid. Koga's eyes lit up as he saw Kagome "Okay Kagome, I will _respect _her" Koga promised, striding over to her. "I thank you for defending me back there" Koga said intently as he took her hands with his "How can I ever repay you?" Koga had the slightest suggestion in his voice; as usual.

Kagome smiled nervously "No need, Koga. Just doing what I thought was right" Kagoem assured him, trying to get the over affectionate wolf demon away without hurting his feelings. "Of course, Nobel as always" Koga breathed, doing the opposite of what she'd hoped for and pulled her closer.

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore "What do you think you are doing you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha growled as he ran up to them and pulled Kagome away swiftly. Kagome could only sigh "Here we go again." Andriana was highly confused by the situation and raised an eye brow at the sight, but began walking back towards camp; healing Angel's cut as she did so.

"Just confess your love for her, maybe others would take it more seriously" Sesshomaru muttered in his usual quiet tone that Inuyasha was too distracted to hear before he walked away with Andriana and Angel.

"Tell me Kagome, how is it you are still with this half-breed?" Koga asked, ignoring the others as they left and managing to snatch Kagome's hands up even though Inuyasha still had his arms around her waist from when he'd pulled Kagome away. "Alright Koga, I've got to get going; see you around" Kagome pulled her hands free, following Andriana and Sesshomaru to avoid any more fighting.

Inuyasha followed her swiftly and glanced back "Ha-ha! See yah flee bag!" Inuyasha shouted triumphantly. Koga shot the silver haired male a dirty look before ignoring him "Good bye Kagome!" he called out, waving. Kagome waved back, ready to just go to sleep.

**_Back at the camp_**

Rin jumped away from Sango's side, letting go of Kirara as she saw the others return "Angel! Are you okay?" Rin asked as she hugged her friend. Angel hugged her back "I'm fine, silly" the blonde assured nonchalantly. "Alright. I think it's time everyone got some rest" Andriana decreed as she walked over to Ah-Uhn; grabbing the boar fur and hide that was tied around them for the girls.

"Agreed" Kagome exclaimed, pulling out her sleeping bag from her bookbag. Andriana layed out the boar hide for Angel to lay on; giving her a boar fur blanket to wrap herself around in; and handed Rin one as well. Sesshomaru looked at Rin as she got settled. _Tonight will be cold, Should I keep Rin warm even though Inuyasha and his group are here, or… what should I do? _Sesshomaru thought to himself, his stoic face giving away nothing.

Andriana could see what the dog demon was thinking as she glanced at Sesshomaru. Andriana rolled her eyes "Rin, here, you can sleep next to Angel tonight" Andriana offered, giving a soft smile Rin ran to her, smiling "Thank you Andriana-sama!" Sesshomaru nodded slightly in thanks to Andriana, still not sure if being read so easily by her was good or not. Andriana laid the boar fur blankets on both Rin and Angel "That should keep you two warm" Andriana assured them.

Miroku was setting up his own sleeping space and noticed Sango getting ready a little bit too far away from him "Sango, here you can sleep next to me, it'll be cold after all" Miroku smiled to her charmingly, using a reasonable excuse. Sango didn't even look at him as she got ready to sleep. "Not a chance, Miroku."

**_PLEASE READ; IMPORTANT_: Okay, so a while ago, my computer completely crashed and I'm not sure if I'll be able to recover anything that I lost. It's the reason this chapter took so long. One thing I lost were a load of my stories. Including _Rin's Friend_. Hopefully I should be able to finish posting all the chapters but I'm not sure. Sorry and please be patient! **

**Also, yes we were a bit mean to Inuyasha and Koga in this chapter. Me and my friend who wrote this really weren't sure how it got that far. We should be getting to the main plot in the next chapter or so. Have some faith and keep reading and reviewing. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything off of Inuyasha. If I did Sesshomaru would be locked in my basement where I can pet his fluffy ^^**

**Note: Okay, this is another fun chapter. Part of making this story was so me and my friend could have Sesshomaru go through some changes. We love who he is, but he needs to loosen up just a little bit for the future that is Rin.**

7

Sesshomaru and the others left the campsite the next morning. Andriana promised to come see them again so Angel could play with them. As the troupe walked, they found Jaken who they haven't seen in a while since he had been on an eron for his lord.

"Mi lord! She will have it done in three weeks!" Jaken declared as he sprinted to them. "What done?" Rin asked brightly, her curiosity kicking in. "Nothing that concerns you" Sesshomaru snapped without meaning to, trying to cover up what was going on. Rin lowered her head at his snippy remark "Sorry" she murmured.

"No Rin, don't be." Sesshomaru said coolly, shrugging off his earlier comment. "Why does she not know about the Kimo-" Sesshomaru stepped on Jaken and kept walking, stopping the imp's questions. Andriana patted Rin's head before looking at Jaken "Got out of that ditch pretty quickly, didn't you?" she murmured before having the girls walk with her along with Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama, you have a bug on you" Angel observed, her eyes unusually sharp for her age. Sesshomaru looked down at his nose to see Miyoga sucking his blood out of him. Sesshomaru flicke the pint sized demon "Aren't you supposed to stay near you master?" Sesshomaru asked, not really caring for an answer. "Forgive me, but I have longed a great deal of time for the taste of pure demon blood " Miyoga sighed dreamily as he jumped on the dog demon's shoulder. Miyoga sniffed the air and smelled Andriana; jumping to her nose as if intoxicated.

Andriana grabbed Miyoga quickly and pulled him off "Don't even" she warned, flicking Miyoga over to Jaken who had finally caught up. "Why you little insect! How dare you try to suck Mi lord's blood!" Jaken ranted, trying to hit Miyoga with his staff and failing.

Angel looked at Miyoga curiously "Silly bug" Angel laughed and followed her mama. Andriana stopped and smiled "A water fall is near by, I shall take Angel and Rin there" Andriana declared, wanting a bath anyway.  
"Yay!" Angel cheered and skipped after Andriana. "Well Rin would you like to go?" Sesshomaru looked down at the small girl. Rin smiled widely "Yes!" Rin chirped and ran up to Andriana, following her to the water fall.

Sesshomaru followed them but stayed a ways away as he sat with his back to the water and Tokijin in his lap to protect them in case. "Mi Lord? Why did you not tell Rin of the kimono?" Jaken whispered as he sat by his lord, listening to the giggling of the females but does not dare look.

"It will be her birthday gift, it will be a surprise" Sesshomaru closed his eyes, heightening his sense of hearing and smell. "How thoughtful of you Mi lord! I did not know you were so capable of gifts" Jaken said dumbly. Sesshomaru opened one eye to glance at him "I would hit you but you are not worth my effort" Sesshomaru huffed and closed his eye again "Out of curiosity, why do you say that?" he couldn't keep himself from asking.

Jaken fidgeted nervously "It is just…you never seem to show much interest in anything… yet you took the time to get Rin a gift; and a nice one at that!" Jaken's voice got a little loud on the last part, making hiim throw his hands over his mouth. "Well… it is good that I can keep composure. And do you think I will get my soon to be mate a sloppy gift?" Sesshomaru sounded offended but it actually meant to be teasing. He wasn't used to it, Andriana must've been rubbing off on him.

"No! no! no! of course not Mi Lord!" Jaken was frantic as he shook his head furiously. Andriana called from the water "Jaken you are horrible at telling the difference between his emotions" Andriana laughed, actually teasing Sesshomaru just by bringing up such things. Sesshomaru knew this and tossed a small pebble into the water, smirking slightly.

He got the reaction he wanted.

"Look Rin, a splash!" Angel cried out happily before Rin splashed Angel playfully. Angel splashed Rin back and soon it was a full on battle. "Hyper children; thank you dog demon" Andriana snorted, being a bit sarcastic; turning to join Rin and Angel.

_**3 weeks later the day of Rin's birthday**_

"Here Rin! mama helped me make it" Angel cooed, holding out a necklace of flowers. "I enchanted them so they never wilt, happy birthday Rin" Andriana added, on her knees by Angel. "Awe thank you, how did you know?" Rin smiled brightly at the mother and daughter. Sesshomaru looked away, guilty.

Rin placed the flowers around her neck and curties to them "Thanks, again" Rin felt her happiness swell. "You're welcome sweetie" Andriana smiled before looking at Sesshomaru expectedly. Sesshomaru ignored her and walked over to Ah-Uhn, pulling out a bundle of silk "Rin, come here" Sesshomaru stated firmly. Rin trotted over to him "Yes Mi Lord?" she asked chipperly.

"Here you go Rin, hope you like it" was all the proud demon could say. Rin unfolded the kimono. She stared in awe at the delicate embroidered flowers wrapped around a pure white Kimono to very light ice blue clouds. "Mi lord it is… beautiful! Is it really mine?" Rin asked in disbelief.

"Yes, it is yours, do you like it?" Sesshomaru said simply. "I love it! Thank you!" Rin ran up, jumped, hugged his neck and kisses his cheek hyperly. Sesshomaru hugged back and contemplated kissing her cheek her but decided against it. Andriana smiled at the sight, deciding to remain silent as to not embarrass Sesshomaru.

"Mama?" Angel tugged on Andriana's sleeve. "Yes Angel?" Andriana looked to her daughter as Angel leaned in. "Sesshomaru-sama loves Rin, doesn't he?" Angel asked in a whisper. Andriana just laughed and hugged Angel "I'll tell you when your older."

**A/N: Awwwwwww, so cute. well, I know we get to the main conflict next chapter, so hopefully you'll stuck around long enough to read it! Reviews please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything off of Inuyasha. If I did Sesshomaru would be locked in my basement where I can pet his fluffy ^^**

**Note: This is where things get intense, hope you stuck with this long enough to read. Enjoy ^^**

8

Almost a month after Rin's birthday, the group is walking down a wooded path. Unbeknownst to them, danger was on its way. Andriana fely a disturbance through the wind, as if it was shifting under a different command than hers "What in the?…" Andriana tensed, not liking it. Sesshomaru glanced over at her and sniffed the air. Sesshomaru growled deep in his chest, putting his hand on the Tokijin "Rin, take cover now!" Sesshomaru ordered.

Angel pulled Rin behind Ah-Uhn, having a strange sense of danger about her for once. Andriana then saw something descending from the sky, confused at how it looked like a giant feather. "What brings you here Kagura?" Sesshomaru bit out, hiding a slight growl. "That voice doesn't flatter the great lord of the Western Lands" Kagura purred, sensually getting off her feather.

"I thought your master would be there with you," Sesshomaru looked at her emptilly, not letting go of the Tokijin. "Awe are you threatened by little me? I am flattered" Kagura held her closed fan to her lips, smirking. Rin looked at Angel, trying not to giggle.

Andriana glanced at Sesshomaru and suppressed a laugh, before looking at Kagura "Who are you?" she asked in a bored tone, sensing a demon in this woman. "I go by the name of Kagura, I am the wind sorceress of the sprit of the wind!" Kagura declared to her lips. Andriana fought the urge to break out laughing even more, keeping a straight face "Is that so?" she asked sarcastically, her lips twitching.

Angel giggled at Kagura's words, unable to stop herself. "Shut up you ignorant child! Dance of Blades!" Kagura growled swinging her fan at Angel. Andriana stepped in front of the blades; stopping them with a thought and flying them right back at Kagura, anger on her face. "If you wish to continue living, you will not do something that foolish again" Andriana hissed, ready to break the demon's neck.

_She deflected my Dance of Blades? But how! _Kagura thought in disbelief "Who are you?" Kagura demanded, her hands balling into fists. Andriana smirked proudly "Andriana, nature Goddess" Andriana crossed her arms, daring Kagura to attack.

Kagura eyes widen before she felt a strong pulse pulling her back to Naraku, Sainyosho flying in, getting all the information passed between the women. Sesshomaru drew the Tokijin and dragon struck the bugs, but one escaped the blast that was within the protective barrier around Kagura. Sesshomaru cursed under his breath.

Andriana narrowed her eyes; feeling a sense of danger by the insect "I have a feeling I will regret telling her that" Andriana grit her teeth before drawing her sword; revealing the strange markings on it. Kagura got back on her feather and flew away with the Sainyosho "Fair well, Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru growled a bit at himself "If I know they were there I would have stopped you, my apologies" Sesshomaru spoke calmly as he turned, placing Tokijin in it's sheath. "We need to get the children to safety and remove our self from the area." Sesshomaru cautioned, not wanting Rin in any distance to Naraku.  
Andriana sheathed her own sword "Sesshomaru, Kagura cannot be that much of a danger. Who is the one I should be on edge about?" Andriana asked sternly, not taking chances for Angel's safety.

"Her master, Naraku. I have been trying for years to kill him, but somehow he finds a way to live." Sesshomaru spoke as he picked up Rin and placed her on Ah-Uhn. "He is a worthless half demon who's only power comes from the Shikon Jewel" Sesshomaru hissed out in distain. "You mean that thing your brother and the others search for?" Andriana arched her eyebrow before taking Angel and setting her behind Rin. "Does it truly have that much power?" Andriana couldn't see something like that being held down in this realm.

"That much and more. Kagura, was a reincarnation of him, a pure demonstration of the jewel's power. How ever, his own personal demonic power comes from consuming those who pose a threat to him. That just increases the jewels power" Sesshomaru spoke as he made sure everything was set for the girls.  
"You think he'd try to consume my power?" Andriana had to ask as she kissed the top of Angel's head; whispering "Stay safe" she murmured to her daughter.

"Well he has been attempting to consume me for years so, I would say to be safe yes" Sesshomaru nodded quickly before taking off Ah-Uhn's muzzle and sending them away. "They will be safe while we do battle with Naraku" Sesshomaru explained as he sniffed the air. "I can smell his Miasma…" Sesshomaru sounded reluctant.

"If there's going to be a battle…" Andriana took off her kimono, revealing a leather battle suit that revealed her long legs and would make it easier to move in. Andriana tossed her kimono aside and made sure her weapons belt was strapped right as the kimono disappeared in thin air.

Sesshomaru looked at her curiously. _Will I ever fully understand her?_Sesshomaru thought as he made sure Tensaiga and Tokijin were in place. "Well, lead the way" Andriana gestured ahead of them Sesshomaru walked away silently into the dense woods. If they didn't go after Naraku he'd come after them when they were vulnerable with the children. It wasn't in either of them to run and hide, anyway.

_**Deep in the woods**_

"If you are sensitive to poison cover your mouth." Sesshomaru warned as the miasma rolls in. Before Andriana could retort, Sesshomaru spoke again. "He is here." A dark chuckle came from the shadows deeply and evilly. "So you are here Sesshomaru, and you brought along the girl as well. Good" Naraku sounded wickedly delighted.

Sesshomaru drew Tokijin and dragon struck into the blank void only to be blocked by a barrier. "Ah, so he's a coward that likes to hide in the shadows" Andriana smirked, egging on the half demon. Naraku showed himself then in his half centipede half human form. "Naraku, If you want to fight us remove that barrier you are hiding behind" Sesshomaru demanded coldly.

"That's what I should be worried about? A half breed bug?" Andriana asked wih a light laugh, shaking her head. Sesshomaru- ignored her comment, but sensef him putting down his barrier as she spoke. Sesshomaru let out his dragon strike, cutting Naraku into thousands of pieces.

Naraku chuckled and morphed back together "If I were you Goddess, I would be more concerned about your daughter than being afraid of me" Naraku gloated before flying away. Andriana's eyes widen in realization at Naraku's words "Angel…" was all Andriana could say as the ground began to shake from her anger. "Calm your self!" Sesshomaru ordered, suppressing his anger of knowing that Rin was with Angel. "We need to get them back, and causing the earth to fall beneath us is not helping" Sesshomaru growled at her.

Andriana's hands curled into fists as the ground ceased to shake. "I'm sorry. I'm just hating the fact that they're in danger" Andriana stated truthfully. Sesshomaru brushed off the comment, walking off to search for the girls. "Hold on, I can cover more land this way" Sesshomaru transformed into a giant dog and motioned her to get on. Andriana blinked before shrugging and jumping on to his back, sitting cross legged with perfect balance.

Sesshomaru jumped into the sky and began flying.

_**Several miles out**_

Sango was on Kirara with Miroku and Shippo before seeing a giant beast in the sky. "Kirara!" Sango sad her name in and order as the flew up to be level with the giant beast as Sango had spotted a familiar blonde.  
Andriana looked over, surprised "Sango?" Andriana blinked at the giant demon cat they rode, wondering it that was Kirara.

"Ah, Goddess, might I ask, what bring you to the skies? and where is your daughter and the others?" Miroku called out over the wind. "Well Sesshomaru is…around… but we have a problem, and I may have need of your assistance" Andriana decided before jumping off Sesshomaru perfectly, doing several mid air back flips before landing perfectly a few feet away from Inuyasha and Kagome as Sango had Kirara land.

Sesshomaru transformed to his normal form, landing in a tree and climbing down. "Great! We pick up Naraku's scent and now this! They are just slowing us down!" Inuyasha growled, lettign Kagome off his back. "Silence little brother, For once we are after the same prey" Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha with normal distain.

"Andriana, you seem stressed" Kagome noticed, worried for the older woman. Andriana pushed her bangs out of her face. "Naraku took Angel and Rin" she stated bluntly, her composure breaking. Miroku walked closer "My dear Goddess…" Miroku was speaking in a consoling mannor, but his cursed hand was twitching with old intention.

Andriana pointed at Miroku, not even looking at him as she growled "I swear if you come near me I will use the nearest tree to break every bone in your body" Andriana hissed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Forgive me…" Miroku bowed and quickly backed off.

"Have no Fear Goddess I will help you get your daughter!" Shippo puffed out his chest and looked prideful… still failing epically. Andriana smiled sadly "Thank you, Shippo" Andriana tossed him a small charm that looked like a golden star in thanks before turning to Kagome "Naraku seems to have a barrier around him; do you know how to get passed it?"

"Yeah! My Tetsusiaga can break it! I will use the Red Tetsusiaga!" Inuyasha declared, wanting the get Naraku. "Are you positive? I won't take any chances with this" Andriana warned him, her fear for her daughter keeping her on edge. "Sadly, I doubt he is lying, the Tetsusiaga has that power, if he has unlocked it already." Sesshomaru sighed, his jaw hardening slightly as he fought the old urge to take the sword from his brother.

"You can be sure I did! What, you think I wouldn't figure out how to use my sword by now?" Inuyasha growled, his hand going to the hilt of the sword in question. "It is not the time for an argument little brother" Sesshomaru said finally, finding Rin more important but would never admit it.

Andriana glanced at Sesshomaru for a moment with surprise "Inuyasha, will you help us?" she finally asked, needing confirmation. "As long as I am the one to kill Naraku!" Inuyasha declared, conviction in his voice. "I am sure that if we all work together, Naraku can't stand a chance." Miroku assured, nodding as if positive.

"But I will deliver the final blow! I will avenge Kikyo!" Inuyasha growled at the memory, forgetting the problems that caused around his friends. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a bit of hurt but mostly resignation as she resisted a sigh. Andriana spotted Kagome's look and her reduction skills came in handy as she shook her head at Inuyasha "Idiot."

"Hey you want my help or not?" Inuyasha glared at Andriana, annoyed. "If you are offering then lets get a move on" Sesshomaru snapped before walking away "I am sick of waiting around here." Andriana followed Sesshomaru instantly, her thoughts going to Angel. "Well, lets go!" Kagome exclaimed as she climbed onto Inuyasha's back as Sango helped Shippo and Miroku onto Kirara, flying off to save the children


End file.
